Talk:Heavy weapon
Are heavy weapons considered ranged weapons? I've categorized the pages as munitions, since that's how someone set up the Weapons categories on the Items page. If this should be changed, might as well do it now before other heavy weapons are added. User:Tandalo ---- Heavy Weapons are considered ranged weapons. There are two different types of HW weapons: Disposables, and non-dispoeables. Disposables include commando only weapons: Grenades, Rocket Launchers, Acid streamers, Hvy Lightning Cannons, Hvy Particle Cannons. Non-diposables are: Launcher Pistol, Hvy Acid Rifle, Flamethrower, and Light Lightning Cannon. None of these weapons are munitons, but fully functional weapons on their own. HOWEVER, certain commando weapons (Grenades, FT/HAR specials) are limited or best shot in Melee ranges, but they are considered ranged weapons (or grenades, thrown weapons). There was for a while, back around our Golden Age (2 months after launch) that the FT/HAR were treated as melee weapons...where Mobs would go melee on us, and we would get a 2.5X melee dmg modifier against those who have ranged weapons. Basically, we did 2.5X the amount of dmg against ranged. After this, our weapons were classified as ranged, and we - like every other range profession - got 2.5X dmg taken when fighting melee opponents. The only problem with this was that to actually do our specials, we HAD to go in melee range. Many months after this, that modifier was changed to a "to hit" modifier. It wont be until the CURB until we'll really start seeing Hvy Weapons truely in their awesome capacity (they were for a time, but because it was a bug). -Starnick RE: Ideal Ranges The "ideal range" statistic is supposed to be the value noted on your weapon's examine window, not your personal opinion on the weapon's "correct" range :). All weapons of the same type have the same ideal range value. --InfluenzaSWTA 01:16, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) ---- If only it could be that easy :P, the FT is a bit tricky with Ideal Ranges, namely as the FT doesn't HAVE an ideal range really. Between 0-17 meters is our ideal range (and ONLY range) for our Specials...and as the devs have said that the closer you get with specials, the higher chance it'll hit. Of course, we still miss quite frequently. This isn't expressed in numbers we can see. All Hvy Weapons are not created equally, I might add...the LLC is a very different beast from any of the Commando Weapons...Im not exactly sure if they have the same range restriction as we do on their specials, but what I do know is that they don't have a delay thats only for FT/HAR specials. Even though its a Hvy Weapon (technically its classified a Rifle I believe...either that or the HAR can be found under "Rifles" on Blue Frogs during testing periods on TC2) --Starnick : So the weapon doesn't actually have an ideal range listed? Very interesting. Thanks for the heads-up. --InfluenzaSWTA 04:51, 18 Jan 2005 (CET) CU Changes The Light Lightning Cannon is now a Rifle, to allow Bounty Hunters to get Rifle experience, since their fourth branch requires it. Other than that, it seems all the old Heavy Weapons are still intact, in addition to a few new ones. Also, each Heavy Weapon has an innate state effect, in addition to elemental damage. Not sure if Rocket Launcher has a radial effect, though... --Tandalo 03:17, 28 Apr 2005 (CEST) Launcher Pistol/Nickel-Plated Targeting Pistol Bleh.. After saving the page with updated Pub27 stats and new weapons, I've now noticed that the LP and targeting pistol are listed under Pistols. While they are certainly labelled as and look like pistols, they do use the heavy weapon system. Is there any general opinion on whether they should be removed from here, removed from pistols, or left on both? --Pip 05:46, 16 February 2006 (CET) ---- I see same thing with the Proton Rifle wich looks like a rifle (even in naming) and is a Heavy Weapon. Many weapons are following the same classification of the bazaar terminals... --Niom 10:17, 16 February 2006 (CET) :While it used to be, the Proton Rifle isn't actually a heavy weapon any more as with publish 27 it was turned into a standard commando-only rifle (even though they still have the HW skill mods on them). Also, the rocket launchers and various others are classed as rifles in the bazaar I believe, so that doesn't always seem to follow. --Pip 05:05, 17 February 2006 (CET)